Island Dreams
by bekahbabe
Summary: Chelsea and Raven were looking for fun in the sun over Spring Break, but they'll find more than that during their island getaway. ChRave. Femslash.
1. Fear of Flying

"Whew, girl, I am SO glad to be rid of that class for the next week. Professor Avila has really done the impossible and made talking about fashion boring. Didn't he know that while he was droning on and on about the history of the placket, that everyone else in the room was dying to get an early start to their spring break plans?! Or then again, maybe he was torturing us on purpose. I always thought he seemed to enjoy giving exams just a little too much." At this, Raven raised a wry eyebrow and smirked to her roommate Chelsea. Chelsea giggled before turning her attention back to her computer screen.

Raven slipped off her heels and lowered herself down onto her bed. With a sigh of relief and pleasure, she closed her eyes to imagine the week ahead. She and Chelsea had scored some great cheap flights to the Dominican Republic. They both really wanted to do the sun and sand part of spring break, but neither was really interested in the whole drunken frat boys and party girls scene, so they figured the Dominican would be a good place to spend their precious week of vacation from school. The girls were nearing the end of their junior year at San Francisco State College, and a bit of relaxation was long over-due for them both.

Raven could practically smell the sun, the ocean breeze, and coconuts as she pictured herself lounging on the beach with her best friend, enjoying fruity drinks served by bronzed cabana boys. Just as her mind drifted to shopping (because it always does), Chelsea pushed back her desk chair and pressed her mouse button with a flourish and a click. "I just sent my paper to Dr. Blanke and I am officially finished. Spring break, here we come!"

* * *

Chelsea was beginning to wonder what she was thinking when she bought these plane tickets. There were so many great spring break destinations within driving distance of San Francisco, why couldn't she have picked one of those. Now she was stuck on this big metal bird and she was scared. Somehow, in all the excitement, she had managed to forget how deathly terrified she was of flying. After checking her seatbelt for the umpteenth time, she leaned back and closed her eyes to try to calm herself down.

Raven had finally managed to wedge her overstuffed carry-on into the overhead compartment and settle down into her seat. She immediately noticed how nervous the redhead appeared. Her delicate hands were gripping the armrests so tightly that her knuckles had turned alarmingly white. Raven too had forgotten just how afraid her best friend was of flying. She gently laid her hand down on Chelsea's and pried her fingers out of their death-grip. Instead, she wove her fingers together with Chelsea's. She immediately sensed a change in her friend as she relaxed just a bit. Raven couldn't help but smile at the calming effect she had on Chelsea. She also enjoyed the sight and feeling of their entwined hands. She lived for these moments of closeness with her beautiful friend.

Not long ago, Raven realized that her feelings for Chelsea had changed, had grown even stronger. She noticed that she had been passing up offers for dates from some really great guys in favor of spending time with her roommate. She had also been noticing Chelsea more, in ways that were more than just friendly. She always knew that the redhead was beautiful, but now she found herself noticing certain things. Her eyes were drawn to that long, lean dancers body and those legs…man, those legs! She also can't forget about that beautiful auburn hair. Raven can remember perfectly the day just a few weeks ago that Chelsea came into their dorm room with a drastic new haircut. Gone were the loose flowing curls down to the middle of her back. In their place was a choppy and playful pixie cut. Although it was a shock, Raven immediately loved the new style, it somehow seemed more fitting to Chelsea's sporty and adventurous spirit. It also gave Raven the strongest desire to run her hands through it. It just looked so soft and inviting. But, she had behaved herself, because she didn't want to make things awkward by doing something so intimate.

Now, though, Raven was ready. She has always been bold and never afraid to say what's on her mind. Why should that change when it comes to her love life? She used to have absolutely no fear when it came to chasing after the boys she liked in high school, and she didn't intend to let fear get in the way of her going after Chelsea. She planned to use this trip to let Chelsea know about her feelings, and hoped that things would work out well. She knew that their friendship would last forever, regardless of whether her romantic feelings were returned. But she was definitely hopeful that Chelsea might feel the same. Raven knew that occasionally she could be really self-absorbed, but she noticed everything when it came to Chelsea. For instance, she knew that her friend had not been on a date in four months even thought she was sure she'd had offers. She seemed to enjoy all the time they spent together just as much as Raven did. And once or twice, Raven could swear she felt Chelsea check her out, eyes lingering much longer than usual. So Raven guessed she could say she was cautiously optimistic. But for now, she was just going to focus on keeping her friend calm until they were safely back on the ground.


	2. Beauty and the Beach

The moment Chelsea stepped out of the small plane and felt the warm rays of sun tickling her pale cheeks and arms, she decided maybe the plane ride had been worth it after all. In the distance she could see gently rolling mountains and lush green trees. She could smell the salt of the ocean, a fresh and almost sweet fragrance that hinted of the pleasure and relaxation to come. Chelsea looked over at Raven to find her equally awed by their surroundings. She took one look at the twinkling eyes and bright smile and knew that her best friend was struggling to hold back her trademark squeal of happiness. Chelsea grinned even wider and nudged Raven with her elbow. "C'mon Rae, I know you want to. You can't help yourself!" 

"Eeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! Girl, look at this place! Have you ever seen anything more beautiful?"

Chelsea murmured in agreement, although she could think of one thing, or more like one person, even more beautiful than their new paradise. It was the woman standing next to her right now, looking so impossibly beautiful that it made Chelsea's heart skip. The bright sun was making Raven's flawless skin glow a golden caramel color, her lips were spread into the widest smile, and those dazzling hazel eyes were wide with sheer joy. Chelsea really knew now that the flight was worth it. In this moment she knows that she would do anything and everything in her power to make her friend smile like this again. But for now, she realizes that the handful of other passengers have walked off the tarmac and into the airport. She grabs Raven's hand and tugs her laughingly toward the building. It doesn't take long for the girls to retrieve their luggage and board the little shuttle to their resort.

* * *

Once they arrived at the resort, it was Chelsea's turn to be in awe. Their room was a corner room and through the windows they had a perfect panoramic view of the ocean. Chelsea bounced on her toes excitedly. Not willing to wait and unpack their things, she convinced Raven to go with her down to water right away. She couldn't help herself, she just ran out of the hotel and down to the water. She waded into the foamy surf, not caring that her jeans were now soaked and that one of her sandals had slid off somewhere back on the beach. It's just the way she is when it comes to nature. She needs to be right in the middle of it all, taking in everything, filling all of her senses. She looked back over her shoulder to see Raven laughing and dipping a toe into the water, careful of getting sand or water on her self-designed capris. Soon enough, Chelsea began to feel tired and hungry. It hadn't been a long day of travel, exactly, but it had still taken its toll.

The girls walked back to the hotel to change before dinner. Chelsea's pants were soaked passed the knees and Raven just wanted to change into something airier. For once, Raven didn't linger over getting dressed. Like her friend, she was ready for a good meal. The girls sat outside on one of the restaurant's many balconies. There was a nice breeze as the sun began its gentle descent. A comfortable silence hung between the friends. Both women were entranced with the fiery sunset, which seemed so much closer and more colorful than sunsets over the Bay. Eventually, the sun kissed the horizon and the girls brought their attention back to one another.

"So what are we going to do tomorrow?" It was Chelsea who spoke up first.

"You mean after sleeping in half the day?" Raven quipped and raised an eyebrow. "I'm thinking loungin' on the beach, sipping fruity drinks, and maybe some sketching."

"Sketching? But we're on vacation, you're not supposed to work."

"Actually, I wasn't really planning on designing. I've been thinking about drawing more, and I even signed up for a life drawing class. So I brought along a sketchbook so that I can draw people on the beach. Besides, what better excuse is there to check people out?"

"Ha ha ha. True. Well, while you're playing Picasso, I'm going to go body surfing. I've been needing a new boogie board and I heard there's a great surf shop practically around the corner. And before you even ask, yes, we can go shopping tomorrow. I know you're already dying to hit the market."

"You know me too well. But girl, right now it's the hay that I'm dying to hit," yawn, "let's head back to the room."


	3. Remember to Breathe

Late the next morning, the friends emerged from the hotel excitedly. They were headed off to shop, as Chelsea promised. Raven couldn't get over all the bright, beautiful hand-dyed fabrics and the amazing prices. She also enjoyed haggling with the vendors, a practice that was not only accepted there, but expected. Her quick wit and easy charm made her a natural haggler. After a few leisurely hours of shopping, Raven was happily weighed down with loads of fabric and souvenirs. Chelsea had also picked up a few souvenirs, but was ready to hit the surf shop and the beach. She tugged Raven's hand and hit her with her most adorable pouty face. 

"Please, please, please can we go to the surf shop now?"

Raven smiled at her pouting friend and nodded her assent. It didn't take long for Chelsea to pick out a new boogie board, and she was really excited because she'd managed to find one in her favorite color; chartreuse! The girls hurried back to the hotel. They were both ready to ditch the shopping bags in favor of some sunscreen and swimsuits.

* * *

Raven carefully settled herself on a lounge chair about 20 yards from the water's edge. She was desperately trying to calm her pulse and chiding herself internally for being so obvious. Just a few moments ago, when Chelsea emerged from the bathroom in her beach wear, Raven couldn't stop herself from blurting out the first thought that had entered her mind. "Wow, you look stunning." She could hardly breathe through her haze of admiration and mortification. Luckily, Chelsea just beamed at her and thanked her modestly as a pink tinge painted her cheeks. Then the redhead had grabbed her hand and tugged her toward the door.

Now that Chelsea was standing a safe distance away from Raven in the surf with her boogie board, Raven was really free to appreciate the view without making an ass of herself. Her gorgeous friend was wearing a forest green bikini top and some long white board shorts with green piping. She looked sporty and effortlessly sexy. Although as roommates the girls had changed in front of each other before, somehow Raven hadn't ever noticed her friend's firm stomach with just a hint of muscle showing through her smooth skin. It seemed to Raven that every inch of Chelsea's body was beautiful and perfect.

Chelsea stood at the edge of the water hugging her new boogie board close. She had her back to Raven as she stared unseeing out to sea. Her mind was also on that electric moment in the hotel room. Chelsea was almost certain that the look she saw on her friend's face was lust. She had noticed her friend's eyes darken from honey to rich brown within a second and had felt the heat of their gaze. That look, combined with the breathy compliment, had her own pulse racing. It was all she could do to find her voice and eek out her thanks. And try as she might, she couldn't resist reaching out to touch her friend. She held onto that silky smooth, caramel colored hand like a lifeline until they reached the scattered rows of lounge chairs on the beach. Then she flashed Raven a quick smile, squeezed her hand, and took off jogging toward the surf.

Eventually Raven turned her attention to the sketchpad she'd brought out with her. There was a family a little way down the beach with two young children that looked like a promising subject. They were building a sand castle together, the younger child digging up sand with a little plastic shovel and loading it into the bucket for his older brother to add to their creation. The sweetness of the moment made Raven smile and think of her own family. She flipped through her sketch pad to a fresh page and began drawing the young family. The dark beauty completely lost track of time as she worked. All of a sudden she felt water droplets falling on her head and shoulders. She looked up, startled. Chelsea stood behind her with a devilish grin. Her hands were cupped carefully, full of water. "Don't you dare!" Raven protested, hoping maybe she wouldn't really do it.

But Chelsea didn't disappoint, she smiled even more wickedly and separated her hands so that the water showered down over her friend's head. Raven jumped up with a squeal and lunged at Chelsea. The redhead was quicker though, and started running away. The darker girl gave chase and the girls ran around laughing and taunting each other until they were completely worn out and out of breath. They collapsed on the sand in a fit of giggles. "Ya little nasty!" Raven scolded her best friend.

Chelsea defended herself saying, "But Rae, it's the beach, you're supposed to get wet! I just thought I'd help a little bit."

"Uh, huh. Yeah, you helped all right. My hair is soaked now. I was trying not to turn into a frizz ball on our first day out here, thank you very much."

"You're welcome. Hey, now that your hair's already gotten wet, why don't you join me in the water?"

"Chels, you know-"

Chelsea's face softened into a look of understanding. "It's okay Rae, we won't go in very far. You can tell me if it gets too deep and I promise I'll keep you safe."

Raven gave her a grateful smile and a small shrug. "I guess I really shouldn't be so afraid of the water. You were a very good teacher. I dunno, it just seems so different trying to swim in that," she waves a graceful hand toward the water before continuing, "than swimming in a nice calm pool. But if you promise you'll stay right there with me, I'll try it."

The girls made their way into the water. They got pretty far out, until the water was up around their chests before Raven stopped. She glanced cautiously at Chelsea to make sure she was still close by, then she plunged into the water and started swimming back toward the sand. Chelsea watched the darker girl carefully and followed after her closely. She was very proud of her best friend for being so willing to confront one of her biggest fears head on. Raven had been scared of the water her whole life and had therefore never learned to swim. So when just a couple months ago Raven came into the dorm and declared that she wanted Chelsea to teach her to swim before Spring Break, Chelsea was surprised. But they'd been going to the school's aquatic center regularly ever since and Raven had progressed steadily. So now Chelsea looked on happily as her friend swam around her in the ocean. As she thought of Raven's determination and confidence, she decided it was about time for her to step up and confess her feelings for the caramel beauty.


	4. Common Interests

Raven and Chelsea spent their second full day on the island much like the first – playing in the ocean, exploring the markets, and soaking up the rich culture. After a few hours of sketching people in the marketplace, Raven was ready to join her friend at the beach where the redhead would be finishing up with a hotel-sponsored snorkeling adventure. She made the short trek quickly, eager to spend time with her beautiful friend. She stepped off the worn footpath into the sand and started walking toward the knot of brightly colored snorkels peeking up out of the ocean. As she neared the water's edge, she noticed a young guy with an easel set up off to her right. On impulse she changed direction and headed over toward the stranger. She approached cautiously, not wanting to startle him and risk disaster for the beautiful watercolor scene he was painting. "That's beautiful," she said by way of introduction. 

"Thanks." Sparkling brown eyes looked up to meet Raven's glance. He offered her a dimpled smile and gestured to the sketchpad she was clutching to her side. "You an artist?"

"Sort of. My love is fashion design, but I've been trying to branch out with my drawing. You?"

"Yeah, you could say that. Although really I'm just a beach bum with an eye for beauty. It helps that you tourists eat this stuff up though." He winked teasingly and extended his hand. "My name's Carlos. It's nice to meet you…"

"Raven," she supplied with a grin of her own. "So you're a local, huh?"

"Born and raised."

"So that means you know all the best night spots, right? Come on, tell your new best friend where a girl can have some fun."

* * *

Chelsea was happy to hear the self-proclaimed 'Snorkel Master' blow her whistle to signal the end of their adventure. She had enjoyed looking at all the fish and coral, but the snorkel was starting to get annoying. She was also ready to see her best friend. Even though it had only been a few hours, she was already missing Raven's smiling honey eyes. She gave a small sigh of relief as she removed the mask and tube from her head before turning to the guide to listen to her wrap up a speech about the environmentalist efforts being made by the hotel to keep the beach clean and beautiful for everyone. Suddenly Chelsea heard a familiar giggle drifting on the wind. She looked toward the beach, scanning the sunbathers laid out on towels and lounges. Finally she spotted the caramel beauty standing next to a guy with an easel. Green eyes narrowed as Chelsea took in the scene. The guy appeared to be about their age and was very good looking. He had thick dark hair, dimples, a hint of a five-o-clock shadow, and broad shoulders. He was also currently flirting with her best friend and secret crush. But that wasn't nearly as annoying as the fact that her friend was obviously flirting right back.

* * *

"So then he said…" Chelsea only half-listened to her friend rattle on about Carlos, the guy from the beach. She knew she shouldn't be jealous and that once they left the island the guy would be ancient history, but she couldn't help it. She wanted to be the one Raven flirted with shamelessly. She wanted the knowing smiles, the casual touches, and the smoky silky voice. But what she really wanted most of all was for Raven to want to flirt with her, to want her. How foolish she'd been yesterday, thinking that Raven might possibly be interested in her. Finally, the chatter and her thoughts became too much. She excused herself from the table, trying to seem normal. As soon as she turned the corner out of Raven's sight, she felt tears forming and spilling over her cheeks. She ducked quickly into the restaurant's ladies room and locked the door.

* * *

Raven stopped mid-sentence as Chelsea stood and quickly excused herself. She watched her friend walk away in the direction of the restrooms. Raven was concerned for her friend, who'd seemed quiet and slightly withdrawn all afternoon. At first she'd chalked it up to Chelsea being tired from her snorkeling thing, but now she wondered if something else was going on. She picked distractedly at her desert while she waited for her friend to return. She started to pull her cell phone from her purse to check the time, thinking her friend had been gone for a long time. Before she could slide the phone from its fuzzy purple case, she was drawn abruptly into a vision.

("I don't know what I was thinking, Eddie. She'll never feel that way about me. I'm just her ditzy, earth loving best friend. How could she possibly see me as anything more? She could have her pick of any guy she wanted." Chelsea looked up to see her reflection staring sadly back at her. Her eyes were red and her cheeks stained with tears.)

Raven knew instinctively that this vision was different than the others. For one thing, there was no mistaking what it meant—Chelsea loved her! The other strange thing about this vision was that Raven was positive she saw it exactly at the same time it was happening, instead of beforehand. That meant that her best friend, her Chelsea, was in the bathroom crying right now. Raven didn't know what to do. She desperately wanted to go and comfort her friend, but how could she without giving away the vision? It would just make Chelsea feel even more self-conscious. She knew her friend well enough to know that nothing she could say right now would convince the redhead that she felt the same. She would just think that Raven was being nice, and trying to spare her feelings. "No," Raven decided, "I have to make sure that when I tell her how I feel there can be no mistaking it. I need to show her how I feel, not just tell her."


	5. De Ja Beautiful

Raven lay awake late that night thinking about the beautiful girl sleeping soundly next to her. When Chelsea had returned to the table at dinner, she'd said that she was exhausted and wanted to head up to bed. Raven had agreed and they quietly watched a movie until Chelsea nodded off. Now the darker girl was staring at the ceiling fan trying to think of how to reveal her feelings for her friend. She was having a lot of trouble coming up with anything. The few ideas she'd had were trite or too over the top. She finally gave up with a resigned sigh. There was no point in trying to force an idea to come. She grabbed her i-pod from the night stand and put the little buds in her ears. Tiredly she rolled onto her side to watch her Chelsea sleep.

* * *

Raven awoke early the next morning. As her mind sluggishly started to clear, she realized that her i-pod was still playing. Through her sleepy haze, she listened to the soulful song and wondered why she'd never really noticed the lyrics before. She continued to listen carefully to the words as a smile spread across her face. An idea was slowly forming in her mind, but she was going to need some help.

* * *

Chelsea was feeling a little better as she and Raven zipped around on their rented jet skis. The nature-loving redhead couldn't help but feel her spirits lift as the bright sun shone down on her and the wind ruffled through her short hair. She also had a good laugh when Raven grumblingly buckled herself into a life preserver. "The girls are SO not meant to be squished up like this," she'd lamented with a wry look down at her chest. "Obviously these things were designed by a man." But any other complaints she may have had quickly died away as she realized how fun it was skimming along the waves and swerving around the buoys set up to create a race course. Now the girls were racing around the course one last time, taunting and teasing as they neared the beach.

"Last one to the beach is a rotten apple!" Chelsea yelled as she gunned her engine to pull alongside Raven. They both reached the beach at the same time and hopped off the jet skis as the rental guy came over for the keys.

"I guess this means we're both rotten." Raven winked at Chelsea.

"Nah, I think we're both still fresh."

Raven laughed at her friend's response and caught a similar smirk on the guy's face. She could see the wheels turning in his head as he failed to be discrete about his appreciation of the two girls' 'fresh-ness'. She couldn't blame him for looking, but she got annoyed when his eyes continued to linger on Chelsea. She shoved their life jackets into his hands and fixed him with her best 'Back Off' look. "We're good here, right?"

"Um, yeah. We're good. Enjoy the rest of your trip." The guy smiled apologetically, then turned away to take care of the boats.

"What do you say we go find some real apples? I'm famished." Raven linked her arm through Chelsea's and guided her back toward the hotel.

* * *

Chelsea was confused. She just couldn't figure Raven out. First, they'd shared a moment that she had been sure was full of sexual tension. Then, she saw Raven flirting like a champion with that Carlos guy and decided that she must have been mistaken about the 'bikini incident'. It was clear that she was into the guy, and Chelsea wondered how she could have even forgot about her friend's complete boy-craziness. Realizing all of this last night was rough, but after a good night's sleep, she'd at least felt calmer and resigned to the fact that there would never be anything more than friendship between them. But their morning together out on the ocean had thrown Chelsea for yet another loop. The caramel beauty had been especially attentive and playful with her. It almost felt like she had been flirting. And Chelsea couldn't figure out what Raven's problem was with the rental guy. She hadn't been mean to him exactly, but she also wasn't her usual charming self.

Just when Chelsea let herself think maybe there could be something more between them, she thought about the couple of times that Raven had slipped away that afternoon. She had legitimate sounding excuses each time, but Chelsea still felt like something was up. She was even more suspicious when she noticed Raven slip her phone into her pocket just as she came around a corner into Chelsea's view after she left to go on a 'drink run'. The darker girl had looked around as though to make sure no one saw her put the phone away. She also seemed happier, even excited, than she'd been when she left. Chelsea wondered who it was she'd been on the phone with, who this mystery person was that made her friend so happy. She thought it was probably Carlos, and again felt a twinge of hurt and jealousy.

All of these things added up to a big confused jumble in Chelsea's mind. Nothing was clear anymore. Now that it was just the two of them together in a foreign country away from all their friends and family, it seemed like somehow everything between them was amplified. She wasn't sure anymore what was real and what she was imagining. Could it be that she only thought Raven was flirting with her because that's what she wanted to think? And how could she even find out for sure, without coming right out and asking? As her mind raced faster and faster Chelsea realized that the only way she was ever going to know for sure how Raven felt about her was to talk to her. She wasn't sure how to go about it, but she had to try. After all, hadn't she just resolved a few days ago to tell Raven about her own feelings? It was time; she couldn't keep putting it off.

* * *

"So where is it we're going again?" Chelsea asked through the bathroom door. She slipped on her green kitten heels and smoothed her skirt as she awaited Raven's reply.

Raven's voice sounded muffled and somewhat distracted when she answered a few moments later. "First we're going to dinner at this place I heard about called _El __Mesón de la Cava_. Apparently, it's some kind of cave that they turned into a restaurant and it has all this great native art painted and engraved on the walls. It sounded like your kind of place. Then after that I thought maybe we could go to a club. We haven't really checked out the local nightlife yet, and I'm ready to get my groove on!"

"That all sounds great, but you do know that before you can get your groove on you actually have to leave your hotel room. Or more specifically, your hotel bathroom. You've been in there forever."

"I'm almost done, really. Just give me… two seconds." Behind the bathroom door, Raven looked nervously at her reflection as she slicked on her lip-gloss. "Here goes nothing, baby girl," she psyched herself up silently before opening the bathroom door.

Chelsea looked up at the sound of the door opening. She was about to tease her friend some more for taking so long when the words died on her lips. Raven stood before her in a short pink pleated skirt and a dark brown v-neck blouse layered over a white lace cami. Chelsea couldn't tear her gaze from her beautiful friend. Unbidden, her eyes wandered leisurely down Raven's body to take in the sight of her gorgeous, silky smooth legs. Chelsea had no idea how much time had passed before she finally blinked and realized she was staring. She flushed and looked away. "I, um…you, uh, I mean…" she stammered as she tried to compose herself. "Um, so are you ready to go?"

Raven smiled sweetly at Chelsea, even though the redhead refused to meet her eyes. "I'm ready if you are. I got us a driver for the night so we don't have to worry about getting lost, and also because the restaurant is kinda far away. The car should already be waiting for us downstairs."


	6. Caves and Connections

"This is really cool. Who would've thought of a restaurant inside a cave? How did you hear about this place?"

"Actually, my dad told me about it. You know how he and his foodie friends are; I'm sure he's got hot restaurant tips in every country. He's going to be so jealous when he finds out we came here."

"I bet!" Chelsea dug into her desert happily as the girls talked. "If they ever come here, this would be a great place for him to take your mom. It's quite romantic." The moment the words left her mouth, something clicked in Chelsea's head. If she thought about it, their whole evening had been kind of romantic, date-like even. She thought of the way that Raven had opened the car door for her, and the soft guiding touch on the small of her back as they entered the restaurant. She glanced across the candle-lit table at her friend. Dark brown eyes met light brown and held. Neither girl seemed in a hurry to look away and break the connection. Eventually though, Chelsea turned her gaze to her hands, which were fidgeting with her cloth napkin. She was feeling a little overwhelmed and confused. Raven's eyes had held their familiar warmth, but there was something else there, a look that Chelsea hadn't seen before and couldn't read.

Raven also felt slightly shaken by their connection. She felt the searching in Chelsea's gaze, and she nearly burst with the need to answer the questions she saw there. It took everything she had to keep from blurting out her feelings then and there. She wanted to see her plan all the way through, and was vaguely relieved when Chelsea finally looked down. She couldn't help smiling to herself when she noticed her friend's fidgeting. She quickly glanced at the bill, laid down enough money to cover the bill and tip, then quietly called Chelsea's name to get her attention. She offered her a teasing smile and asked, "You ready to go boogie down?"

Chelsea finally looked up at Raven, and laughed. "Yeah, let's go show 'em how it's done! I've got my dancing shoes on and I'm ready to party."

* * *

Chelsea couldn't believe how long the line was for the club. She eased herself out of the car and took a step in the direction of the end of line, wondering how long it would take them to reach the bouncers at the door. Raven quickly reached for her hand to stop her. "Unh, uh. This way." Raven kept hold of Chelsea's hand and led her straight toward the doors. She smiled flirtatiously at the bouncer clutching a clipboard. "We're on the list. My name's-"

"¿Raven, no?" Seeing Raven nod, he continued, "Have fun, ladies!" He stepped to the side and waved the girls through.

As they stepped through the door Chelsea asked, "How did he know your name?"

"You'll find out. First let's hit the floor. This music is hot!"

The girls danced for nearly an hour before they needed to stop to catch their breath and grab some water. Just as Raven returned to Chelsea's side with two icy cold bottles of water, the music slowed and the mass of dancing bodies instantly paired off into couples. Both girls watched the dancers in fascination. The dance was intricate and sensual, legs wound together and hips moving in time with a complicated rhythm. Chelsea studied the movements carefully, trying to memorize the steps and techniques. Her concentration was so focused on the dance floor that she hadn't noticed anyone approach their table.

"Ah, I see you two are enjoying the local flavor. Mind if I join you for a moment?"

Chelsea looked up, startled by the intrusion. She wasn't very excited to realize that their visitor was Carlos, Mr. Flirtation Extraordinaire. She forced a smile as Carlos introduced himself to her. She watched as he pulled out a chair and swung it around backwards so that his forearms rested on the top of the chair back when he sat.

"Having fun so far?" Carlos looked first at Chelsea then at Raven.

"Definitely! We just needed a break. Besides, I don't know that dance." Raven nodded her head toward the dancers. "What do you call that, anyhow?"

"That's bachata. It's a lot of fun, you want to try it?"

"No, thanks. I'm afraid I'm not quite that coordinated. But maybe Chelsea will, she's a great dancer."

"I don't know…" Chelsea stalled. "The song sounds like it's almost over."

"That's okay, they always do a couple in a row. Slows things down a bit and sets a mood, ya know. So what do you think, will you honor me with a dance? I'll try to be a good teacher."

Chelsea meant to say no, she really did, but somehow when she opened her mouth, a yes came tumbling out. She could see why Raven had been so charmed by Carlos, with his easy manner and killer good looks. It was pretty hard to resist his pleading eyes and dimpled grin. Besides, she DID want to learn to dance bachata. So now she was following Carlos to the dance floor, weaving their way through the crowd. They found a spot on the floor and he took hold of her hands.

Chelsea picked up the rhythm quickly and with a few tips and adjustments from Carlos found herself relaxing into the dance.

"You're a natural!" Carlos offered Chelsea an approving smile. "How long have you been dancing?"

"Pretty much my whole life, I guess. Rae and I both started ballet classes when we were three years old, but she quit after our first recital. To tell you the truth, I think she was only in it for the tutu. Anyway, I loved it and ended up taking nearly every dance class they offered over the years. There's just something about it that makes me feel alive. I feel like it's the way I express myself best, like it's easier to feel free and honest when I don't have to worry about the words coming out wrong."

"Hm. That makes sense, I guess that's kind of the way I feel about my art. You and Raven really go way back, don't you?"

"Yeah. She's been my best friend my whole life. We've gone through so much together and she understands me better than anyone else. Besides, we just have so much fun together, even if her little stunts do get us into trouble some times."

"Trouble, huh? Yeah, that sounds like Raven all right! She is quite a girl. You two are lucky to have each other."

Chelsea murmured her agreement, but something about Carlos' tone seemed off. Just as she opened her mouth to ask him exactly what he meant, the song changed to some loud, pulsing club mix.

Carlos could see the wheels turning in Chelsea's head and was relieved when the music picked up. He nodded toward the table where Raven sat and grabbed the redhead's hand and guided her back over to her friend. He smiled as he noticed Raven bobbing her head along to the music energetically. "Get out there and dance, girl! You know you want to tear it up!"

"Alright, then. Let's go!" Raven slipped from her stool and moved to push both her friends back on to the dance floor. "Let's show 'em how it's done Cali style!"

"Oh, yeah!" Chelsea giggled at Raven's swagger.

"Actually, Rae, I'd love to join you two ladies, but I have something I need to take care of." Carlos caught Raven's gaze and gave her a quick wink as he whisked away toward the bar.

Raven turned to Chelsea and smiled. "Guess it's just you and me then. Shall we?"

"Of course."

* * *

The girls danced a few more songs before Raven excused herself to go to the bathroom. Raven strode purposefully toward the doors near the back of the club. She ducked quickly into the bathroom and pulled out her cell phone. She checked the text message that just came through.

_Everything's set. You ready?_

Raven dashed off a quick reply and took a few deep, steadying breaths. She slipped out the door and inched her way along the wall toward the stage.


	7. Next to You

Chelsea was still on the floor dancing when the DJ slowly faded out the music and got on the microphone.

"We have a special surprise for you tonight. My new friend Raven is here tonight, all the way from San Francisco, and she's going to sing for us. Let's give it up for Raven!"

A spotlight trailed Raven as she walked to the center of the small stage. Raven blushed slightly as she scanned the crowd. After a short moment she spotted her best friend staring back at her with a look of shock. Raven smiled softly and locked eyes with Chelsea. A sweet melody filtered from the speakers and Raven lifted the microphone and began to sing.

_Two o'clock and I wish that I was sleeping_

_You're in my head like a song on the radio_

_All I know is that I got to get next to you_

_Yeah I got to get next to you_

_Sitting here turning minutes into hours_

_To find the nerve just to call you on the telephone_

_You don't know that I got to get next to you_

_Maybe we're friends_

_Maybe we're more_

_Maybe it's just my imagination_

_But I see you stare just a little too long_

_And it makes me start to wonder_

_So baby, call me crazy_

_But I think you feel it too_

_Maybe I, Maybe I_

_Just got to get next to you_

Chelsea was frozen in place as she listened to Raven's song. She was transfixed by the words floating through the air on her friend's silky smooth voice. She also felt her heart beating overtime in response to the heated look she was receiving.

_I asked around and I heard that you were talking_

_Told my girl that you thought I was out of your league_

_What a fool, I got to get next to you, whoa_

_Yeah it's five in the morning and I can't go to sleep_

_'Cause I wish, yeah I wish that you knew what you mean to me_

_Baby let's get together and end this mystery_

_Maybe we're friends_

_Maybe we're more_

_Maybe it's just my imagination_

_But I see you stare just a little too long_

_And it makes me start to wonder_

_So baby, call me crazy_

_But I think you feel it too_

_Maybe I, Maybe I_

_Just got to get next to you_

Raven continued to look into Chelsea's eyes, reading her emotions and gauging her response. She saw the emotions wash over her friend's face. First there'd been shock, then confusion, then slowly a broad grin appeared. Raven saw all of her own emotions in that moment reflected back at her in that grin; love, joy, hope and friendship.

_Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do?_

_How you get the one you want to want to get next to you?_

_Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do?_

_How you get the one you want to want to get next to you?_

_Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do?_

_How you get the one you want to want to get next to you?_

_Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do?_

_How you get the one you want to want to get next to you?_

_To want to get next to you_

_Maybe we're friends_

_Maybe we're more_

_Maybe it's just my imagination_

_But I see you stare just a little too long_

_And it makes me start to wonder_

_So baby, call me crazy_

_But I think you feel it too_

_Baby, call me crazy_

_But I know you feel it too_

_Maybe I, Maybe I_

_Just got to get next to you_

At this point Raven lowered the microphone away from her mouth and took a step closer to the edge of the stage, a step closer toward Chelsea. Her eyes sparkled with love as she half sang, half spoke the final line of the song.

_I got to get next to you_

Enthusiastic applause filled the club as Raven returned the mic to the DJ and stepped down off the stage. Raven vaguely acknowledged the crowd's response in the back of her mind but all of her attention was focused on Chelsea. As soon as she reached her best friend, she opened her mouth to explain further. "I-"

Chelsea pressed a finger to Raven's lips. "Shh…." She drifted her hand gently along a caramel cheek before reaching down to entwine their fingers together. "Let's get out of here. Go someplace quiet."

* * *

Author's Note: The song is 'Next to You' and it belongs to Jordin Sparks, I'm only borrowing it. It is such a beautiful song and was pretty much my inspiration for this entire story.

* * *


	8. Beach Beginnings

Both girls were silent during the brief drive back to their hotel. Raven paid the driver and turned to Chelsea. She gently took the redhead's hand and led her toward the abandoned beach. They settled easily into the warm sand and turned to look at one another. Raven offered a shy smile, then spoke. "Chels, I know that this could change everything, but I had to do it. I just had to tell you how I feel, how much I care about you. I love being your best friend, but I want us to be more than that. Somewhere along the way, I fell for you. And I'm hoping maybe you feel the same way?" Raven bit her lip nervously as she awaited her friend's reply.

"I feel it too. I think maybe I always felt this way about you, but I just didn't realize what it all meant. But now I know, now I see that we're meant to be more than just friends. We're meant to be together." Chelsea leaned over and softly brought their lips together. She closed her eyes to the rush of heat and pleasure that overtook her.

Raven was certain that this was by far the most perfect, most amazing moment in her life. She leaned into the kiss, needing more of those sweet lips. She lifted a hand to the back of Chelsea's neck, caressing the graceful sweep of skin before running her fingers through short silky auburn locks. Her gentle attentions elicited a gasp from Chelsea, who instantly deepened the kiss.

After a long moment, they parted gently. They looked into one another's smiling eyes. Chelsea smiled broadly and reached to wrap her friend in a tight hug. "Thank you for such an amazing night, Rae. It was the best date I've ever had. I can't even tell you how much your song meant to me, except to say that I loved it. I know I'll remember this night for all time."

"Me too, love."

The girls leaned into one another contentedly. They gazed quietly out at the ocean and the glittering stars above. No more words were needed.


	9. The Trouble with Flirts

Chelsea woke slowly. She felt so comfortable and peaceful that she was in no hurry to move. Instead, she snuggled even closer to the warm body next to hers. During the night she'd ended up with her head resting on Raven's shoulder and an arm and a leg thrown across the darker girl, resulting in a kind of full-body hug. She grinned mischievously and stretched to place a kiss on the delicate ear in front of her. Then she gave the lobe a gentle nibble and tug. She was rewarded with a husky moan.

"Mmm… okay, I'm awake. And you're in trouble! You know what that does to me!"

"I thought maybe I remembered you saying something about your ears being a 'special spot.' Just thought I'd try it out." A devilish grin played across pink lips. "So what exactly DOES it do to you?"

Raven growled playfully but didn't offer an answer. She shifted slightly and dropped an easy kiss on waiting lips. "Good morning, baby."

Chelsea raised an eyebrow. "Baby?"

"Well, yeah. I thought-, I mean-, well, we ARE girlfriends now, right?"

"Relax, Rae! I was just teasing you. Of course we're girlfriends now. And I think I like being your 'Baby.' It's got a lot better ring to it than 'Biscuithead.' Anyway, good morning to you too. So what are we gonna do today?"

"I didn't have anything in particular in mind. You?"

"Nope. We could just spend the day down on the beach, chillin'. I just have to remember to give Carlos a call later. Would you mind a little company for dinner?"

"Carlos is having dinner with us?" Chelsea was confused at the sudden turn in the conversation.

"I thought we could treat him and Mike to dinner, as thanks."

"Mike? Thanks for what?"

"Oh, sorry! I guess I should have explained. Mike is the DJ from last night and Carlos' boyfriend. And I need to thank them for helping me plan everything last night. Especially for pulling the strings to let me sing at the club when they barely even know me."

Chelsea burst out laughing. She doubled over and laughed so hard that tears slid down onto her cheeks.

Now it was Raven's turn to be confused. "What's so funny?"

"Mike is Carlos' boyfriend. Boyfriend. I can't believe I didn't see it before, I'm so stupid. There I was, feeling all jealous and insecure and there wasn't even anything to be jealous about!"

"You mean you thought-"

"Yeah. I was SO jealous of him, of all the flirting you two were doing. I thought he had stolen you away just when I was finally ready to confess my feelings for you. I feel so silly now!"

"You're too cute, Chels! Anyway, how about it? Should we have them over for dinner tonight?"

"Definitely! I owe them a big thanks too!"

* * *

"So, wait! You thought-, Raven and I-"

Everyone else at the table laughed as Chelsea groaned and ducked her head. She threw up her hands in exasperation. "What was I supposed to think?!"

Carlos decided to give Chelsea a break. "I guess it would be hard to tell with this one." He winked at Raven before going on. "She IS a major flirt!"

"You're not lying! I remember this one time in junior high…" Chelsea leaned in toward the boys conspiratorially as she continued her story.

Raven just smiled in response to all the teasing. Now that Chelsea knew there was nothing to be jealous of, she and Carlos were practically BFFs. Raven also noticed that her girlfriend seemed even more relaxed and radiant than ever. The positive energy that the beautiful redhead exuded seemed to affect everyone around her, Raven in particular. She hadn't been able to wipe the grin off her face ever since waking up with Chelsea in her arms that morning. Then again, she also hadn't been able to forget about the _other_ feelings she'd had as a result of having Chelsea's body pressed against her own. The feel of her delicate ivory skin and the faint smell of sunshine and ocean breeze overwhelmed her senses. Every inch of her skin had tingled from their contact and her body ached for more. Now that she had finally told Chelsea about her feelings, she was more than ready to show her that love in every possible way. She didn't want to rush things though, so she'd have to try to control her hormones until the time was right.

Chelsea wrapped up another story about Raven's over-the-top flirtations with a laugh. As Mike launched into a story about Carlos, Chelsea glanced over at her girlfriend and noticed that the caramel beauty was completely zoned out. She quickly came up with a plan to bring Raven back down to earth. She eased her right foot out of her sandal and carefully inched her foot sideways until it was nearly touching Raven's own. Then she slowly lifted her foot and used the top of it to caress her way up and down the smooth expanse of Raven's calf. A dreamy smile spread on Raven's face at the contact, but Chelsea could tell that she was still lost in her own thoughts.

Deciding to up the ante, she casually shifted her arm from its place on the table down onto the armrest of her chair. She continued to focus her gaze on Mike as he spoke so that no one would notice what she was up to. She carefully laid her hand on Raven's knee and smoothed her thumb back and forth along soft skin. Slowly, so slowly, she began to slide her hand upward. She smiled internally at the fact that her girlfriend had chosen to wear another short skirt that evening. She inched her hand along the inside of Raven's silky smooth thigh. Chelsea knew the exact moment when she finally brought Raven back to the present. She felt more than heard the girl breathe in sharply. Honey eyes cut to the side briefly with a look of shock. Chelsea didn't meet the glance; she simply stilled her explorations, her hand remaining in place throughout the rest of dinner.

Raven was sure her body was on fire. So much for keeping her hormones under control! She could hardly believe how forward Chelsea was being. As far as she knew from their 'girl-talks' Chelsea had always been reserved in terms of her physical relationships, especially in terms of PDAs. Not that Raven minded this new turn of events. Nope, not at all. The feel of the redhead's hand on her thigh was deliciously distracting. It was all she could do to halfway listen to the casual banter going on at the table and offer occasional comments.

A low chirp-chirping caught Mike's attention and he reached for his cell phone with an apologetic smile. With the men momentarily distracted, Raven leaned closer to Chelsea. "You are in so much trouble later!"

Chelsea shivered at the husky tone in the darker girl's voice and the tickle of her breath on her ear. She knew all about Raven's passion and intensity and therefore knew her statement was no idle threat. She had no idea what Raven's revenge would entail, but she was suddenly ready to bid farewell to the guys.


	10. Under the Moon

Chelsea was surprised when Raven decided she wanted to go for a moonlight swim. Swimming was pretty much the farthest thing from her mind just then. But it did sound like fun, so now she and Raven were back in their room changing into swimsuits. As Chelsea reached into the drawer that held her multiple suits, she flashed back to a similar moment just a few days ago. She remembered the look Raven had given her, the look she now knew for sure was lust. She cast a glance toward the bathroom door as she thought about the girl behind it and smiled to herself. She immediately reached for her green bikini and matching shorts.

It didn't take long for Raven to emerge from the bathroom, freshly changed into a purple swimsuit. She smiled upon noticing Chelsea's outfit. "You ready?"

"Yep, just gotta grab our towels and slip on my sandals."

"Okay then, let's go."

* * *

"I don't want to go too far out or anything, I just thought a quick dip would be fun."

"Whatever you're comfortable with, baby. I'll go where you go." Chelsea barely finished her sentence before Raven let out a squeal.

"Ooh! It's COLD!"

Chelsea just laughed and shook her head before splashing into the surf after Raven. The girls swam around for a few minutes then decided they'd gone far enough out. They stood in the chest-high water and looked around them. Once again, they were both struck by the magic and beauty of the island. The moon and stars shone brightly above and reflected like diamonds on the surface of the water. Raven gently broke their awed silence. "Chels, I think I finally understand why you love all that nature stuff so much. It's so beautiful and it just makes me feel… I dunno…happy, calm, alive. I'm glad I got to share this with you."

"Me too, Rae. This is incredible! Not to mention romantic." Chelsea stepped closer to Raven and gave her a wry smile. "Don't think I don't know that this was just a ploy so you could get me in this bikini again."

Raven's cheeks flushed instantly but she fired back a quick retort. "That wasn't it at all. I really did want a moonlight swim. You looking all delicious in that bikini is just an extra perk."

"Delicious?"

"Mm, yeah. That's the word for sure. Girl, I can't even tell you the thoughts that went through my mind when I first saw you in that outfit."

"Awww… are you sure you can't tell me?," Chelsea asked in a husky voice. In the bright moonlight she could see Raven's eyes rapidly darkening as she teased. "I promise I won't tell anyone. It'll be our secret."

Raven pulled Chelsea close for a quick kiss before shaking her head. "Nope, I can't tell you. But maybe… (kiss) if you wanted… (kiss) maybe I could show you." With that, Raven brought her lips to the redhead's neck. She kissed and sucked at the sensitive skin as she worked her way higher. Finally the girls were crushed together in an intense kiss. As the kiss continued Raven's hands slowly worked their way from where they were buried in Chelsea's hair all the way down her back until they came to rest on her butt. Both girls moaned when Raven used her firm hold to pull Chelsea's torso even closer to her own. Their bodies slid together, fitting perfectly into one another. Raven angled her head to whisper in Chelsea's ear, letting her full lips brush against the delicate lobe. "I definitely thought about that! And this…" Raven moved her hands just slightly so that they were hovering at the small of her back before carefully easing them between the loose shorts and the bikini bottom. Once again the girls moaned at the increased contact. Exploring hands gave a gentle squeeze before retreating above the water's surface. "Oh, and this." She rubbed her hands along Chelsea's sides and allowed her fingertips to graze over her gentle curves. Each journey up and down her body revealed a little more; the curve of a hip, the slim waist, the soft swell of a breast. Her hands took one last journey downward to grasp Chelsea by the bum and lift her up. The redhead automatically wrapped her legs around Raven's waist, seeking not only stability, but contact. "But mostly I thought of grabbing you up just like this and taking you to bed with me."

A silent conversation went on between the life-long friends. Light and dark eyes met and spoke of friendship, love, desire and need. After a long moment Chelsea finally spoke softly, "I love you, Rae."

"I love you too, Chels."

"Take me to bed."


	11. Learning and Loving

Raven's stomach was doing back flips as she stepped out of the shower. Both girls had decided on the way back from the beach that showers were in order to get rid of the salt and sand that clung to their skin. Chelsea had gone first and was now waiting for Raven in the other room. Raven dried off quickly and wrapped herself up in her silky robe. She reached for the doorknob then stopped. Hand resting on the cool metal, she closed her eyes and drew in a deep, calming breath. After a moment she turned the knob and stepped into the next room.

Chelsea was standing in front of one of the large picture windows looking out at the ocean. She gave no sign of noticing that Raven had entered the room, seeming lost in thought. Raven quietly approached her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her from behind. "Whatcha thinking about, baby?"

A light blush rose on Chelsea's pale features. "You, us. Down there," Chelsea nodded gracefully toward the ocean.

"Good thoughts, I hope."

"Very. You know, you're not the only one who's had those thoughts."

"Really? Tell me more."

"C'mon, Rae. I'd have to be blind, deaf and stupid not to have noticed how sexy you are! Every time you wear those little skirts you drive me crazy. I just wanna-"

"Shock the hell out of me in public?" Raven quipped and raised an eyebrow.

A small giggle escaped Chelsea as she answered, "Yeah, something like that. And don't even get me started on what it does to me when you do that sexy smoky voice thing. I immediately start imagining what it would be like to hear you moaning my name in pleasure. Wondering what you sound like when you…"

Both women's pulses were rapidly quickening with each passing second. Raven's hands had begun drifting from where they'd been resting on Chelsea's flat stomach. At some point she'd slipped her fingers beneath the thin cotton cami to caress smooth skin stretched taut over gently defined muscles. As she worked her hands slowly higher the words died on Chelsea's lips and she melted into the darker girl's embrace. She gave a soft moan when she felt Raven's aroused nipples pressing into her back through the very thin layers of fabric between them. Her eyes fluttered closed as she reveled in the feeling of being surrounded, and consumed, by her best friend. She could barely breathe as she felt warm fingers reach the underside of her breasts. Raven's touch was warm and sure as she caressed her way ever closer to rosy nipples. She teased slow circles around the straining buds, enjoying the redhead's whimpers of anticipation. Both girls moaned as she finally brushed her thumbs against rosy nipples. Chelsea arched unconsciously into the touch, needing more. Raven obliged her unspoken request, gently pinching and tugging on the sensitive buds.

"Rae, mmm… baby…" Chelsea turned in Raven's embrace and claimed her full lips in a frenzied kiss. As they kissed she brought her hands up to the vee of Raven's robe. She teasingly brushed her knuckles across silk-covered nipples before slipping her hands lower to untie the loose knot at Raven's waist. At the same time, Raven reached for the hem of Chelsea's tank and tugged it up impatiently. The girls parted just long enough to rid themselves of the unwanted clothing. They shared a moan as naked flesh pressed together for the first time. Wrapped together, they inched their way to the bed. Raven guided Chelsea down onto the bed to lie on her back. She hooked her fingers into Chelsea's lacy shorts and gently slid them off to join the clothes on the floor. Raven bit her lower lip as she took in the incredible sight before her.

Chelsea felt her temperature rise even higher as Raven's eyes traveled slowly along her body, the heated gaze feeling like a caress. Her body was aching for Raven's touch but she willed herself to stay still as hungry hazel eyes devoured her. Chelsea's patience was quickly rewarded as the darker girl crawled along the bed and pressed their bodies together. Chelsea reached a hand out to tangle in Raven's wild curls and tugged her into a kiss.

As they kissed, Raven shifted so that she could slip her right hand between their bodies. Her fingers danced teasingly along Chelsea's pale skin, finding their way instinctively to a straining nipple. She pinched it firmly, causing the other girl to squirm and moan into their kiss. Raven loved the way Chelsea's body was responding to her touch and she needed more. She gently separated their kiss with a quick nibble of Chelsea's lower lip. She kissed her way smoothly down her neck and onto her chest before wrapping her full lips around a pink nipple. She swiped her tongue lightly, teasingly across the very tip. Chelsea groaned and pulled Raven's head tighter to her chest. Raven sucked the nipple into her mouth and began nibbling on it as she pinched and tugged the other one at the same time.

"Yes, baby… just like that. Oh, Rae, you're making me so wet."

Raven paused her attentions just long enough to offer Chelsea a sultry smirk and then wrapped her lips around the other nipple eagerly. Her hand drifted downward until she felt the edge of neatly trimmed curls. Chelsea parted her legs instinctively, inviting Raven's touch. Raven dipped a finger inside, feeling the wet heat. She drifted her finger teasingly around the opening before focusing in on Chelsea's clit. Her finger glided in tiny circles on the sensitive spot. She heard Chelsea's moaning increase and could feel her lover's body beginning to tense up. She quickened her pace just slightly and lifted her head to speak. "Let go for me, baby."

The look in Raven's eyes and the gentle command sent Chelsea soaring over the edge. She cried out to Rae over and over as the explosive feeling coursed through her body. It took several moments before she blinked her eyes open to look at the women who'd given her such pleasure.

Raven was beaming, her desire filled eyes showing more love and heat than Chelsea ever could have hoped for. A flash of mischief lit across hazel eyes as Raven gently removed her hand from Chelsea's center and brought it to her lips. She slipped her tongue out and gently lapped at the juices coating her fingers, moaning happily. A moment later she was startled to find herself on her back with Chelsea straddling her hips.

"You are such a little tease! What am I going to do with you?"

Raven moaned as Chelsea gave her a wicked smile and rolled her hips, pressing their centers together. She was already so turned on from pleasuring the redhead that she was sure she was going to explode at any moment. Chelsea rolled her hips once more before lowering herself down on top on top of Raven. She dropped a quick kiss on Raven's full lips before working her way along her jaw line. She could feel Raven begin to squirm as she breathed softly into a delicate ear. She nibbled softly on the lobe then traced the rim with her tongue. Leaving the ear behind, Chelsea focused in on the sensitive skin of Raven's neck. She nipped at the soft skin with her teeth and tongue, feeling the way Raven arched off the bed with each little nibble. Chelsea shifted just slightly, slipping her left leg between Raven's thighs to press against her center as she bit down harder on her neck.

"Oh shit! Chels…mmm…" Raven threw her head back in pleasure, exposing more sensitive skin to Chelsea's explorations. Her hips bucked when she felt Chelsea latch onto her pulse point. "Chels, I'm-, ohhh, I can't hold on."

Chelsea suckled the sensitive skin hungrily and thrust her leg even closer against Raven's center. The caramel beauty ground herself against the firm muscles and moaned as the friction triggered her release. Her entire body quaked and trembled as the powerful sensation washed over her. Raven was struggling to regain her breath when she felt Chelsea sliding down her body. "Chels, what-?"

"Shhh. That was just the beginning. Just lay back and relax."

Raven's eyes shot open when she felt Chelsea kiss her inner thigh and gently spread her legs wider. She looked down her body just in time to see Chelsea's face disappear between her thighs. She jumped when she felt a soft tongue lick the length of her slit. A husky moan escaped her lips at the new sensation and she reached a hand down to tangle in Chelsea's short auburn hair, holding her in place.

Chelsea let out her own moan as she tasted Raven for the first time. None of her fantasies ever could have prepared her for the way she felt in that moment – it was the most erotic thing she'd ever experienced. She loved Raven's salty sweet taste on her tongue and the sexy moans and whispers that were flowing from the darker girl's lips. She licked her way along the entire length of Raven's center, exploring every inch, learning what Raven liked. Feeling emboldened by the sounds of Raven's pleasure, Chelsea darted her tongue deeper. Hearing Raven cry out loudly in response, Chelsea began plunging her tongue in and out, stretching her tongue to reach as deeply as possible. A few moments later Raven moaned out Chelsea's name as her body again exploded in pleasure. Chelsea crawled up Raven's spent body and gently gathered the girl into her arms. "I love you, Raven Lydia Baxter."

"I love you too, Chelsea Ophelia Daniels."


End file.
